Demeter's Child
by Goddess97
Summary: Almost sixteen years ago, the Oracle of Delphi spoke a prophecy concerning a child of Demeter. She would be even more powerful than any children of the Big Three. Elizabeth King is that prophesied child. She was blessed by the Olympians at her birth, and was carefully watched, until the day she would become that child of the prophecy... (Part One)
1. Beforehand

**A/N: I don't know how this came up, but I think this is the perfect introduction. Apollo must be working his magic once again. :) And hey- over 2,000 words! :D That's definitely new.**

* * *

_Hi. I'm Elizabeth King, half- blood daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest. I'm not like other half- bloods. First of all, monsters don't necessarily follow my every move. Which sucks, sometimes, because I don't get much outside- world training. Second, none of the demigods that I know- not even the Hecate children- go to Hogwarts. They don't believe it's real. Except for Annabeth and Chiron._

_Lastly, I'm not normal, even by demigods standards. Sure, I have the normal Demeter traits: growing plants and whatnot. But that's only the beginning. I was blessed by the gods of the Olympian council (except for Dionysius- thank the gods for that!) on the day of my birth. I have powers like the other children of the gods._

_Right now, Argus is driving me to the airport in one of the delivery vans. I still have a few months before term starts, so I'll be staying with Lydia, a Hufflepuff friend of mine. I don't really want to go to Hogwarts,what with the upcoming possibility of another civil war and all, but Chiron said I need to finish my education. I could care less about my stupid education! Gaea is waking, the Romans are coming to destroy Camp Half- Blood, and I'm being sent to a school on the other side of the friggin' ocean! Oh. I guess you need a little more understanding on how I know all this. Well then, here's how it started..._

* * *

I rolled my suitcase out and stared out at the people who had come to bid me farewell. Leo's face stood out in the crowd. I dropped my luggage, almost hyperventilating. But...Leo was on board the Argo II! He was flying to the Roman camp! He couldn't possibly... I locked eyes with him. "L- L- Leo?"

People moved out of my way with each step I took. Leo grinned, patting Nico's back way too hard. Part of my registered Nico as a threat, but all I could focus on was Leo. He was really here! He held out his arms and I ran into them. Hahaha, actually I barreled into him, and pushed him to the ground.

"Sorry," I giggled, kneeling beside him. Leo sat up cross- legged and pushed a lock of hair out of my face. I hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." I whispered. Leo rested his chin in the crook of my shoulder. "I missed you too." He said quietly. "Especially after the eidolon incident." I pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "The what incident?"

His ears turned pink. "Uh, I really don't have time to explain, but long story short, Gaea's minions stowed away on the Argo II, one inhabited me, and I fired on New Rome and-"

"You did what?!" I shouted. "Leo, you were sent to make peace, not destroy their home!"

"I wasn't in control of myself! The eidolon in me took over and fired!"

I sat back, folding my arms and glaring, cursing Gaea. She's been ruining my life since I was ten, because, apparently, I was critical to the prophecy. Leo pulled me back in, as if reading my mind. "I love you, _chica_." He whispered. I stared into his warm brown eyes, hard and protective. "I don't want to go." Leo kissed my forehead. "You have to, Liz. It's the only way."

"No, I won't go; I won't!" I sobbed into Leo's shirt. He patted my back awkwardly, looking to our friends for support. Nyssa, Leo's sister, came and took me away from Leo, standing me up. "No!" I screamed. "I can't leave Camp, I won't go to England!"

Clarisse punched my shoulder. "Toughen up, Liza. You'll be back for Christmas and Easter. We can play all the Capture the Flag we want then." I smiled, wiping away my tears. "You mean we'll win all the Capture the Flag we want." Clarisse grinned. "There you go!" She shouted.

"Yeah! And don't forget covering the Demeter cabin with chocolate bunnies and leaving Easter eggs in random places!" Travis Stoll grinned at me. I laughed. "Sure, Trav. And we can even leave 'presents' in everyone's cabins for Christmas. Just not like last year, okay?" I winked and laughed at Connor's cute, idiotic, speechless face. Travis and Connor Stoll saluted me with straight faces, shouting: "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

Leo kissed my cheek. "No pranks at school, 'kay?" I stared at him like he grew another head. "Are ya kidding me? Hermes blessed me with that years ago, and you want me to not use it? No way!"

Katie Gardener, my favorite half- sister, punched Travis in the gut and stuffed ten drachmas into his front jeans pocket. "I hate it when you're right." Katie grumbled, glaring at me. I smiled apologetically, shrugging. "I can't ignore my gifts, Kit- Kat." Katie laughed, her anger slipping away. "I'm sure going to miss you, Liza." We hugged, and everyone joined in, making it the biggest group hug in the history of our camp.

Leo hung on after everyone else broke away. He whispered some Spanish into my ear that I barely understood. I finally kissed him, meaning: 'Say that in English, then shut up and kiss me.' I know what you're thinking. 'How can one kiss say all that?' Trust me- it just does.

Leo grinned. "You are absolutely beautiful and amazing and the best girl that ever came into my life. I will never forget you, no matter how much running or thinking I'll be doing. I will love you forever, Elizabeth Nicole King." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, forgetting the hundreds if demigods around us.

Argus put a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from Leo, blushing profusely and muttering apologies. An eye on his chin winked. He brought over my suitcases, then gestured to my friends. I smiled, nodding a thank you.

I pulled a spare drachma from my pocket. "Katie, can you get the hose and turn it to mist? I want to make a call." Katie, Travis, and Connor lugged the hose over and Nico twisted the nozzle. I waited until a strong mist was spraying to throw the drachma in."O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering! Show me Annabeth, on the Argo II!" I threw my drachma at the rainbow, and Annabeth appeared. She looked shocked at first, but broke into a grin. "Liz!"

Demigods gathered around her, craning their necks to get a better look. Percy grinned, putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Hey Impossible Girl."

"Good to see you too, Fish Boy."

"Dalek."

"Trout face."

"Sontaran."

"Barnacle Boy."

"Seriously?" Percy groaned. "Spongebob?"

I smirked. He smirked back. "Cyberman." He shot.

"Whovian." I said smugly. It wasn't an insult; I happened to be a major Whovian. Percy wasn't very into "Doctor Who", so it was hilarious when he kept calling me Whovian names.

"Caster." He replied finally.

"Potterhead."

"Alchemist."

"Knight of Camelot."

Annabeth raised her hand, doubling over with laughter. "Okay, that's enough! I doubt the reason you IM'd us was to have yet another name- war with Percy."

"I missed it; he's the twin I never had." I smiled at Percy. "Besides, I won that round."

"Weeping Angel." Percy folded his arms, smirking triumphantly. I winked. "So you can't look away from me? Aw, you're sweet, Perce."

Just seeing Percy's reaction was enough to make up for those lost times. I laughed. "It's great to see you again, Percy." He relaxed. "Yeah, you too, Liz. Thanks for taking care of Wise Girl for me, by the way."

"No problem; we were practically family when Grover brought us to camp anyway."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, maybe Leo can install some WiFi so we can Skype after we cross into Europe."

"And I'm going to beat you in Capture the Flag when we get back."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. I folded my arms. "Perseus Jackson, tell me." I demanded. Annabeth nodded. Percy took a breath. "Annabeth has her own little quest in Rome. We know her prophecy, but we don't know what she'll be going through. All we know is that none of us can be there with her."

I closed my eyes, getting a sudden headache. My eyes flew open and I gasped. My hand flew to mouth, and I turned to the side, burying my head in Leo's shoulder. I faced the rest of the seven, stony faced. "I know what's going to happen, but I can't tell you. If I do, Gaea will succeed. I am so so sorry."

Everyone was deadly silent at that point. I sighed. "You _will_ save the world, guys. Of that, I am sure."

Annabeth stared at me, looking grim. "_' To storm or fire the world must fall'_." She quoted the second line from the Great Prophecy. I smiled brightly. "You are going to save the world and bring my boyfriend back in one piece, or die trying."

Annabeth laughed. "Only you, Liz. Only you." I grinned. "I gotta go now- my flight leaves in two hours. It was great seeing you again!" Percy broke the connection, but not before I heard Gleeson Hedge shouting, "You turned off the TV for this? I can't believe this! Unacceptable! No Iris Messaging for the rest of the trip!"

Chiron wheeled out, staring at the rainbow. "So the prophecy has begun," he said quietly. "Be careful in London, Elizabeth. Gaea will not stop until every threat to her plan is diminished. And, as you have pointed out so many times last year, you pose a threat as great as the seven. You are infinitely more powerful than all of them combined."

"Yes sir." I said quietly. "But, knowing me, my whole school will be in danger. Are you sure I shouldn't just stay here?"

"No, child, you will be safer in London."

"But I'm needed here! You can't honestly-"

"You are going!" Chiron sighed. "Elizabeth, please, trust me on this. You are needed-"

"On the Argo II!" Leo interjected, his eyes wide. "Chiron, I just realized... Elizabeth could be so much help on board. We're short on hands and people who understand the mechanical way that the ship runs. Please, could she come back with me and Nico?"

According to Nico's face, taking two people back could kill him. I looked into Leo's determined eyes. "No." I said. "I'll only bring more trouble along. You need to go without me. I'll be fine, honestly."

Chiron smiled, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He'd see through me and know that I was falling into a million pieces. I swallowed back my fear- the fear that I would never see Leo again- and took my suitcase from Argus. "Chiron, send me a list of everyone who'd like to keep in touch me throughout the fall term. I have twenty drachmas, but I don't think that's anywhere near enough."

"Of course. We all are going to miss you, Elizabeth."

'Drew certainly won't.' I thought, smiling. "I'm gonna miss y'all too. Don't forget to IM me when the Romans get here. I'll be on the first flight back."

"No! You can't leave school; we'll be plenty prepared." Chiron insisted. Nearly everyone scowled. We were most definitely not prepared, and he knew it. Chiron wanted me away from camp, and no one knew why- especially me. I smiled anyway. "You still have to IM me, though. That part still stands."

"Of course. Now go! You're going to miss your plane!"

I turned and waved cheerfully. "Bye guys! I'll see y'all at Christmas!"

Wesley Grant, from the Hecate cabin, ran up to me, holding a five- subject notebook and a pen. "This is a going away present from our Mom; they're enchanted, so no matter how much you fill up the notebook, it'll never run out of space. The pen won't run out of ink, either. And if you lose them, they'll just return to your hands."

"Thanks Wes." I hugged him, sparking jealousy in Leo. I pulled away, laughing. Wesley blushed, glancing nervously in Leo's direction, who was fiddling with his toolbelt. Wesley rubbed the back of his neck. "We tricked 'em up, too, so that they repel monsters." He winked. "That way, even if you go looking for them, you don't get into trouble."

I smiled ruefully. "Thanks, Wesley. I was actually planning on hunting down a few at the airport."

"Liz?"

I turned around slowly. I met his bright blue eyes, and I melted. "D-Daddy?" I whispered.

* * *

_So there you go. That was pretty much the summary of my morning. Except for the part where Dad and I had a shouting match in front of the Big House. Everyone was gone by the time that was over, so I had no one to comfort me, besides the silent drive to the airport._

_I'm using the gift notebook and pen from Hecate to write all this down. I figured it would be the best way to be remembered if- _when_- I don't survive the year._

* * *

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! YAY!**


	2. The Prophecy Part I

**A/N: Hi! Yeah, so this is going to take place (sort of) of the diary thing. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I only wrote it this morning, and it's all until chapter two. You can thank my inspiration for this to the author "Ask the Gods!". I haven't gotten the actual prophecy yet, but hopefully it'll be in the next chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy!**

** **Elizabeth King****

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**Part I**

Demeter sat in her favorite chair in Michael's home. Her younger brother, Zeus, was pacing in front of her. "Zeus, brother, stop worrying over me. I'm fine!" Zeus glanced at his older sister. "Demeter, Chiron and Dionysius contacted me a few days ago. Apparently, the oracle had, uh, gone for a walk." Demeter sat up. "She left the attic?!" Zeus looked around wildly. "Quiet, Demeter! I'm sure Apollo already knows this, and we must tell the others, but for right now, you are the only person- er, goddess- I have told. I'd like to keep it that way."

Demeter sat back. "And why me first? Should you not tell Poseidon and Hades? Or at least discuss this with Apollo?" Zeus shook his head. "Demeter, I am telling you this now because…well, because the oracle spoke a prophecy."

"What?!"

"Demeter, quiet! Yes, she prophesied of a child, yet to be born, who will be even more powerful than any of mine, Poseidon's, or Hades' children. And," Zeus paused. Demeter leaned forward. "Tell me, brother," Demeter pleaded. "Tell me who the child is, will you?"

Zeus breathed in deeply, knelt in front of his older sister, and looked her straight in the eye. "The child of the prophecy is yours, sister. The one you carry even now."


	3. The Prophecy Part II

**A/N- Sorry this is late, but it was totally worth it! And thanks to all my readers. Here is what must be the long-awaited second chapter!**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**Part II**

Demeter left a note on the table, explaining that she was called back to Olympus, but only for a short time. Demeter sighed. She was lucky that Michael could see through the Mist, or else it would be terribly difficult to leave him and their child.

"Demeter! Our brother is not a very patient man. He will need you, especially, to be at the council." Demeter glared at her younger brother, Hades. She still harbored resentment at him for taking away Persephone, but she continued to love him. After all, if Persephone was happy as Queen of the Underworld, then Demeter should try to be happy also.

"Demeter, now!" Demeter hurried out the door, and stood next to Hades. "How will we get to New York, Brother? We're in Kansas, the exact middle of the United States." Hades raised his eyebrows. "You actually know your geography, Sister? I thought your head was filled with corn. I guess not fully."

Demeter snorted. "Well, Death Brat, you're lucky I'm not in the mood to punish you right now. I'm more worried about my child's future at this moment." Hades smiled softly. "Your daughter will be fine, Sister. Zeus will not abandon her."

"How can you be so sure?" Demeter snapped.

"Because **I **will not abandon her." Hades took his sister's hand in his and smiled. "We will think of a way to keep her safe, Demeter. And she **will **be safe." Demeter smiled, tearing up. "Thank you, Hades," she whispered.

"Brother, Sister, Zeus is not happy that you two are taking so long." Demeter jumped, and held up her hands threateningly. "Poseidon, I swear, one of these days I will banish you to a farm for several decades." Poseidon laughed heartily. "Demeter, I believe you could, but I know you won't." Demeter lowered her hands. "Well, Poseidon, take me to Olympus! I'm too tired to take myself there."

Hades and Poseidon rolled their eyes. "Demeter, you can't"- lightning flashed, dangerously close to the trio. "All right, we're coming!" Poseidon shouted at the sky. Poseidon snapped his fingers and they were immediately transported to Olympus.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Zeus growled. Persephone helped her mother to her throne, and then sat back down next to her husband. "I'm sorry, brother." Demeter said. "Now, please tell me of this prophecy concerning my daughter." Zeus glared at his older sister. "Demeter, I want you to know that nothing like this has ever happened before. We do not know what your daughter will be capable of, or the extent of her powers." Demeter leaned back. "Tell me the prophecy, Zeus. What did the Oracle of Delphi say about my unborn child?"

Apollo stood up from his throne, and walked to the middle of the throne room. All conversation ceased; Hestia folded her hands, and sat on an honorary throne. "Since, I guess it's my prophecy, I will repeat what the Oracle said." Demeter leaned forward; Hera sat tall; Dionysius sobered himself, and sat up. Apollo cleared his throat. "Right. Well, then."

"Get on with it!" Demeter said.

"Yes, Aunt." Apollo apologized, and unfurled a scroll.

"Half-blood child of nature and man,"

The doors burst open. "Who dares to interrupt the council?!" Zeus roared. Chiron winced. "My apologies, Lord Zeus, Olympians. It's just...Thalia Grace ran away." Zeus froze. "Why?" He whispered. "Well, it appears to be because of her brother, Jason."

Hera glared at her husband. "You see, this is what happens when you have two children in the same family. **Especially **if one is Roman and the other Greek." Chiron looked between the king and queen of the gods. "Lady Hera, young Thalia ran away because her mother took Jason to the Wolf House. Lupa contacted me. She witnessed the whole ordeal."

"And what did Lupa see?" Zeus demanded, worried for his young daughter's life. "It appears that Thalia's mother was contacted by Juno...our very own Hera." All eyes turned to the queen. "It was for the good of the child. If I had not intervened, the two children would have shed each other's blood. You know how old their feud is." Hera insisted.

"We will talk later." Zeus growled. "Thank you, Chiron. Send a satyr to help her. Bring her to Camp."

* * *

**A/N- This wasn't too bad, was it? Don't worry, the prophecy will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review, even if you are a guest! And read E. M. Bryant's story: _Eyes Open_, and the Celebrity stories as well. Michelle is an awesome author, and the best friend a teenage girl can have. :) Oh, and her birthday is tomorrow, so I think it would mean the world to her if people read & reviewed her amazing work!**


	4. The Prophecy Part III

**A/N- Here's the third chapter! And it includes the oh-so-special prophecy. And pay attention to Hecate. She's really important in the coming years. ;) More important than anyone may realize...**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**Part III**

Apollo stood back up. "Well," He said. "That was…interesting."

"Just read the prophecy, Apollo." Demeter sighed. Apollo nodded, and unfurled the scroll once more.

* * *

_"Half-blood child of nature and man_

_with powers no other can understand_

_To bend the elements to her will-"_

"So it is a daughter!" Demeter cried happily. Realizing she had just interrupted a critical moment, she fell silent. "Sorry." She muttered. "Please, go on."

_"Her fate intertwined with the Craftsman's son,_

_mortals shall pray, 'Her will be done.'"_

"This is the first part of the prophecy." Apollo said. "Does anyone understand this?" Aphrodite raised her hand, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "A-Aphrodite?" Apollo asked. "What do you get from this?" Aphrodite grinned. "Second to last line, Apollo: "Her fate intertwined with the Craftsman's son"! I just wonder which son, so I can make sure they get together." Zeus laughed. "Hephaestus has so many sons, it would take years to figure out which one the oracle speaks of!"

"I could say the same about you." Hera muttered. Apollo winced. "Second part!" He announced.

_"Casting a spell born from rage,_

_Only she can write her final page._

_And though she dies, Death will let her go_

_to save her friends and to know_

_There is magic on her side_

_Her fear, she shall set aside."_

"Magic?" Demeter muttered. "Is Hecate part of this?" The doors flew open. "Indeed I am, goddess of nature." Hecate smiled up at the Olympian council. "Hecate." Zeus said, his voice full of controlled anger. "What are you doing here?" Hecate laughed. "Did you not hear the prophecy, Lord Zeus? "There is magic on her side." I must be part of her future. In fact," her eyes gleamed. "I plan on making her a witch. Bestowing my blessing on the child, as many of you will."

"How do you know what we will do?" Demeter asked. She did not have a grudge on the goddess of magic, as her brother did. "Why, Demeter, I can see into the future! I may not control time like your father, but I dabble in it." Zeus glared at the goddess. "Hecate, explain. What will we 'bestow' on the girl?"

"Each of the Olympians, and that includes Hades,"

Hades sat up straighter.

"will 'bless' Demeter's child. Every god and goddess in this room will 'bless' the child with a special power, a power or feeling you possess."

"All of us, Hecate?" Poseidon asked, exhausted. "Never mind. Don't answer that. What will I bless her with?" Hecate smiled kindly. "She will love the ocean because of you,** Poseidon**. She will not be a strong swimmer, but she will love the view of the ocean, and the salty smell of it. She will be able to control the seas, like your children before her."

Turning to** Zeus**, she said, "And because of you, my lord, she will love the sky, and have the ability to control the winds."

To** Hera**: "She will love her family. The girl will want to keep it together, to keep it strong."

To **Hades**: "She will not always want the company of others. She will be an outcast at times, and lonely. She will be able to control the spirits of the Underworld, just your children have."

To **Athena**: "But she will find comfort in her books, and her writing. She will be smart, and not unwise." **(A/N: ;) I find Harry Potter and PJO especially comforting.)**

To **Apollo**: "She will dream of your chariot, and one day steer it across the skies. She will love the sunrise and sunset."

To **Artemis**: "She will be a strong young woman, and will honor nature's creatures. She will be a magnificent Hunter, but will not join your ranks."

To **Aphrodite**: "She will have a hard love life. She will love many young men in her youth, though only a few will share her feelings."

To** Ares**: "She will have a quick temper at times, and will want to prove her strength. She will prove to have the strength worthy of your own."

To** Hestia**: "She will find comfort at many hearths, and will eventually find her way to yours."

To **Hermes**: "She will write and carry many messages with her, throughout her life. Many will not be sent. Very few will find their way to their destined person."

To **Dionysius**: "Unfortunately, she will not be blessed by you. She has no need for what you have to offer."

"Fine by me. Bad enough I have to be around the brats. But sharing a power with one of them? **That**, my dear, would be torture."

To **Hephaestus**: "She will have the rare ability to create fires of her own will. The girl will not be a craftswoman, but she will have a wonderful teacher. Your son, Leo Valdez."

"Thank you!" Aphrodite shrieked.

Finally, Hecate turned to **Demeter**. "My lady. Your daughter will possess all of these gifts I had mentioned. From you, your daughter will love to garden. She will love her plants, and find comfort with them. To her, they will be like people. Living, breathing creatures."

"Thank you," Demeter whispered. "Hecate?" Hephaestus rose from his throne. "If you can see into the future, what is her name? What is the child's name, so that I may know her when…when this prophecy comes true?"

Hecate addressed the gods and goddesses. "The child's name will be Elizabeth." Demeter shed a tear. Elizabeth was Michael's older sister's name. "Elizabeth Anne King,"

* * *

**A/N- *gasp* XD Okay, it isn't such a surprise...to me, anyway. Oh, and everything Hecate said, about Elizabeth's "gifts"? Well, that's MY personality. True story. Ask Michelle (E. M. Bryant) if you don't believe me. Well, besides the special powers, anyway...**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my PJO one-shots as well! :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this is so late, but I've been busy with homework and other stuff. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Stories**

*****Six Years Old*****

"No!" I shrieked, and tried to push away Daddy's strong hands. "No tickling!" Daddy laughed with me. "But Lizzie, you always need a good tickling before bedtime."

"No tickles!" I insisted.

Linda, Daddy's wife, came into the room, holding my older brother's hand, and balancing my younger brother on her hip. "Hey, you two," Linda scowled playfully. "I'm trying to get Bekah to go to sleep." Daddy stood up, and kissed Linda's cheek. "Sorry honey. I'm trying to get Elizabeth to be more fun." Daddy winked at me. "She doesn't want to be tickled." Linda gasped. "No tickles?! Lizzie's going crazy, Mike! Should we send her to the hospital?"

I ran to my closet and fake-snored loudly. I heard Matt call for me. Daddy opened the closet doors, and picked me up. "Okay. Since you don't want to be tickled, I guess its bed time."

"Story!" I shouted. Daddy sighed, and smiled. "Story," he agreed.

* * *

"Tell me about the night I was born." I said bossily. Daddy raised his eyebrows. _"Please,"_ I added.

Daddy grinned. "Well, it was during the middle of the night. The harvest moon was just barely rising above the apple orchard. Your mother was watering the little garden outside, when you kicked very hard.

"Was I born in the garden?"

Daddy chuckled. "No, Lizzie, you were born in a regular hospital. Where Daddy could hold Mommy's hand, and help the good doctors get you out safely."

"Who was there when I was born?"

"Well, Mommy's nieces and nephews came; her brothers and sisters as well. They all gave you very special gifts."

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"My gifts. The ones Mama's family gave me."

Daddy laughed heartily. "They weren't gifts you could carry around, sweetie. These gifts were very special, because no matter how big you get, and no matter where you are, they will always be with you."

"What were their names? Mama's nieces and nephews and brothers and sisters. What were they called?"

"Well, Mommy's parents loved Greek…mythology. So they named Mommy and her brother and sisters after the major gods and goddesses. Mommy's name is Demeter; her brothers, in order of oldest to youngest, are Hades-"

"The god of the underworld."

"-Then there was Poseidon-"

"God of the sea."

"-And lastly, Zeus."

"He was the one that didn't get eaten by Kronos, right Daddy?"

"Exactly. And Mommy's sisters are Hestia,"

"Goddess of the Hearth."

"-Hera,"

"Queen of the gods; she married Zeus."

"And what she the goddess of?"

"Um…marriage."

"Good. Those are Mommy's brother's and sister's names. Now, as I was saying. Mommy's brothers, sister, nieces, and nephews all came to see you. Now, Zeus gave you the gift of controlling the weather. It has never been done before; not even with his own children."

"Is that why I can make it snow when I'm happy and rain when I'm sad or just need to water my garden?"

"Yes, Lizzie. That's exactly why. And Poseidon gave you his love for the water. That's why you love to be in the rain, and why you love the ocean view."

"Can we go see the ocean again, Daddy?"

"Soon, honey, I promise. Maybe if the bad guys stop chasing us, okay?"

"OK, Daddy. What did Uncle Hades give me?"

"Well, I don't know why, but he gave you the "gift" of not needing to be around other people. Most of his children have this. They can sort of blend in with the shadows. And Aunt Hera, she gave you the gift of wanting a family of your own. For you to be a mommy."

"And I will, right? I will be a mommy?"

"I hope so, Lizzie. I certainly hope so…."

"Tell me about the others." I insisted. "What did my other aunts and uncles give me?"

"How about we get back to the story? Or is it bedtime already?" I hid my face behind my blanket. "Tell me the rest, please?" I begged. "I won't interrupt again, promise, Daddy!"

Daddy chuckled. "I don't know, Lizzie."

"Daddy, please!" I begged. He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Okay, then. But no more interrupting, okay?"

"Promise," I moved around under my blankets until I was in a comfortable position. Daddy stared at me, and twisted a few strands of my hair around his finger. "It was very hard. She fought to her last breath, Elizabeth. She didn't want to die." I could see his eyes water, and I hugged him.

"It's okay, Daddy. You'll see her again. When you go to Elysium, Mommy will be there, right?"

Daddy sighed. I was practically raised on Greek mythology, so I knew everything about it. "Yes, baby," he said softly. "Yes, Mommy is in Elysium. She's watching you from a special mirror that everyone there has. She knows about you. She loves you."

"How do you know? About the mirrors and stuff?"

"Mommy visits me at night. In my dreams."

"Do you think Mommy will visit _me _sometime?" Daddy's eyes twinkled sadly. "I think she will, baby. Soon, I hope."

* * *

**Please please please review! I'm sorry this is late, but I think it was worth it. Also, I was waiting until I had a pretty good-sized 5th chapter until I updated this one. Also, I'm gonna be starting a Hogwarts fanfic. It's in development, but I'm pretty sure I've got the 1st chapter down. Just gotta change the format. I know, I know, I shouldn't start a new story since I"m not taking very good care of the ones I've already got, but it's already being written, so I might as well do _somethin_g with it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! :D I don't think it's been too long, but I'm sorry for the wait. I've been swamped with homework lately (that's High School for you). Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Demeter**

****8 years old****

"Elizabeth, do you want to go see Grammy and Gramps today?" Linda set the milk carton on the table. "I'll get you a thermos of hot cocoa, Lizzy." She offered. I nodded and quickly shoveled the rest of my Cocoa Puffs into my mouth. "Okay Dad." I said, after I swallowed. "Thanks, Linda." I smiled.

Linda grinned and kissed the top of my head. "I'll go get your coat. Michael, do you want to take Matt too? I have to take John and Bekah in to see Dr. O'Conner for their flu shots." Dad nodded. "Sure, I'll take Matt off your hands today." Dad kissed Linda and grabbed his coat. "Liz, can you wake up Matt? I'll be down here with your coats. We'll be walking into town today."

"Okay Dad," I ran up the stairs and into Matt's bedroom. "Matt! We're going to Grammy and Gramps today!" Matt opened his eyes slightly. "Don't wanna go," He muttered sleepily."

"If you want to stay at home, fine by me….all alone." Matt's eyes flew open. "A-alone?" he whimpered. I grinned. "Mom's taking John and Bekah to the doctor's office today. Dad's taking us into town to see Grammy and Gramps. Mommy's getting us hot chocolate to go."

Faster than you could say 'macaroni', Matt ran to the bathroom. I laughed. I felt like I was older than Matt, the way he acted sometimes. "Matt's coming," I called down the stairwell. "He's going to the bathroom, so he might take a while." I said, coming down. I took my shoes from their cubby-hole and un-did the laces. I set Matt's Spider-Man Velcro ones by his jacket.

Matt came speeding down the stairs, pushing me out of the way. "Can we get ice cream while we're out, Dad?"

"Ice cream?" Dad laughed. "It's 40 degrees out there!"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "So we're getting ice cream?" I smacked him upside the head softly. "No, you dolt, that means we're _not _having ice cream!"

"That hurt!" Matt complained. "Dad, Liz hit me!"

"He was being a doofus!" I defended. "So I knocked some sense into his brain. Well," I said doubtfully, "at least I hope I did. It would've been a waste of time and energy if nothing in his head changed."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Liz. Let's just go. I…I feel like we really need to go into town today." Linda kissed Dad's cheek and handed him the thermos full of hot cocoa. "Be quick, love. I have a feeling...something is going to happen that will change our lives."

"I'll be back soon," Dad promised her.

I opened the door, and Matt rushed in to greet Dad's grandparents. "Matt, Elizabeth! You two have grown so much since last saw you!" Grammy exclaimed. I smiled and squeezed Dad's hand. For some reason, his parents were careful about what they said to and about me.

"Hello Mother," Dad hugged Grammy tenderly, as if she might break at any moment. "How are you? And where's Dad?" Grammy laughed. "I'm fine, Michael. Doctor gave me a new prescription, and I swear my vision's getting better every time I take a pill! Your father's in the back, talking with...her." She glanced at me, and I pretended to be interested in the gardening gloves (I actually was—a new print came in last week).

"Can I talk to you honey?" Grammy asked me softly. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing really. How your garden's holding out, school, that type of stuff."

"Okay." I followed Grammy to the back room, where she and Gramps kept the extra dirt pellets and seeds. Grammy pulled out two chairs from a corner and sat down. "Lizzy, has your Daddy ever told you about your mother?"

"Yes. I love to hear about her family. They're all named after the Greek gods and goddesses, Gramma!"

Gramma smiled, tight-lipped. "Yes, dear. What else do you know about Demeter?"

"Daddy said she was very pretty, and smart, and had a great sense of humor."

"That she did," Gramma agreed. "Demeter loved this place, Elizabeth. I'm not sure if..." she shook her head. "Never mind. How is school, dear?"

"It's fine, Gramma. I wish they would have classes where we learn about mythology. Dad said he took mythology classes while he was still in college. Before Mom died."

Gramma forced a smile. "But you like Linda, right Elizabeth?" I grinned. "Linda is amazing, Gramma. But…"

"But what, dear?" Gramma took my hands in hers. "Is she treating you fairly? Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Nothing like that, Gramma. I just don't feel like I belong. Linda makes me feel like one of the family, but I…" I shook my head again. "I don't know, Gramma, but I feel like I'm missing part of myself."

Gramma clasped her hands together. "I know what you mean, child," she whispered. "My own mother died when I was young, my father remarrying a few years later." Tears welled in my eyes. "Elizabeth, I should probably tell you something about your mother. Something your father is too afraid to say." I scooted closer to Gramma. "What is it, Gramma?"

"Elizabeth, your mother-"

"Is right here, listening, Helena."

Standing in the doorway was a tall, beautiful woman, staring sternly at Gramma. Gramma stood up, staring defiantly at the young woman. "Demeter, no! Elizabeth-" Dad stopped in the doorway, staring, horrified at me. "Elizabeth, come with me." Dad pulled me out of the room, despite Gramma's protests. "She has a right to know!" Gramma shouted. "She's eight years old now, Michael; Elizabeth shouldn't be hidden from the truth!"

"It isn't your secret to tell!" Demeter yelled. "I was going to send her to the Camp in three year, Helena! Now that she knows who she is…" Demeter's face drained. "Helena, you were there for the Prophecy's reading at Elizabeth's birth. You know how powerful she is- and will be."

I remembered that Mom's name was Demeter. Then could this be…"Mom?"

Demeter turned around, her anger seeping away. "Elizabeth," she whispered. Dad touched Mom's arm and whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "I can handle this, Michael." Mom said.

She kneeled in front of me, her eyes darting over my face. Mom smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth,"

"Hi Mommy,"

Mother smiled tearfully. "Hey baby,"

* * *

**Nicole: Awwww! :'D So cute...**

**Me: IKR!**

_**Elizabeth: Umm, guys, I'm right here...**_

**Me: :D And how Demeter hinted at Elizabeth's powers...**

**Nicole: That was so cool! :D I can't wait to know what happens next!**

_**Elizabeth: Really, guys, I'm right here. Please don't talk to me like I'm not.**_

**Nicole: And OHMYGOODNESS she's just so CUTE! And Matt? He's just hilarious!**

**Me: YES! :D Wait...*thinky face***

**Nicole: What?**

**Me: How is Matt Elizabeth's older brother, if their dad was with Demeter first?**

**Nicole: 0_o**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this is...late. Sorry. I realized I didn't want this to end up not being posted. Sorry for the shortness, I promise for the next chapter to be longer!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Running**

"Demeter, what are you doing here? I- I thought Zeus didn't want you interacting with your children."

Mother glared at Dad. "I do not follow my younger brother's rules, Michael. I do not think it is wise to abandon our children."

"Demeter, what _are_ you doing here?" Gramma asked quietly. Mother turned. "Helena, why do any of us do anything? I came because I wanted to see my daughter."

"Demeter, what in the name of Hades do you think you're doing here?!"

A strict- looking man in a pinstriped suit glowered at Mother.

"_Little _brother, I believe I am visiting my daughter." Mother replied coldly. "Don't you dare order me back to Olympus, Zeus. You may be the king, but I am your older sister."

"Look at me, child." Zeus ordered. I looked up at the man, and fell under his penetrating stare. "Humph," he glowered at Mother.

"You will return to Olympus after a week, Demeter. No longer."

Zeus disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mother smiled tearfully at me. "Hello, my love; Elizabeth."

Mother touched my hair, but I pulled away. I shook my head, hot tears streaming down my face and falling onto my t-shirt.

I ran home, crying. The cold didn't bother me. Not really. I just had to get away from the woman who left me.

I sat down in the dark, rich, soil and cried. Rain began to pour, and lightning flashed in the distance. How could my father lie to me? How could Mama leave us, without saying goodbye?

"Elizabeth, dear? Are you out there?" I heard Linda calling for me. "Don't tell Daddy I'm out here!" I begged. "Please don't,"

Linda smiled, a frown creasing her forehead. "Okay, Liz. Come inside when you feel better okay?"

Linda has always known when I'm sad or depressed or something. "Okay," I sniffed.

The door connecting the kitchen to the outside closed. I hugged my knees to my chest and wiped my face with my jacket sleeve.

"Lizzy, come inside please. We need to talk."

No. I don't want to talk to you, dad. You LIED to me.

"Elizabeth, honey, I'm sorry." Mother put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Please, sweetie?"

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered. I took Mom's hand in one of mine and Linda's in the other. Dad smiled, relieved.

"I really am sorry, Elizabeth." He said softly. "But Zeus wouldn't let me tell you the truth about your mother. I swear on the River Styx, I would have if I could have."

I nodded. A swear on the River Styx was binding; breaking it…well, you don't want to know what would happen if you did. I didn't even know.

"Elizabeth, I think it's time we told you the truth." Dad said.

"The whole truth," Mother added.

"And nothing but the truth." Linda said with a smile. "It's about time, anyways."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...not long enough. :( But, like I said, chapter 7 will be longer. Maybe the longest yet?! Idk...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! Long time no reading! Yeah, I'm sorry. But I'm behind on my school work and have to get it all done before the 31****st**** so that I can pass the 9****th**** grade. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**The Truth**

Mother sat on the couch opposite to me. She smiled, obviously happy that we were together. As if I could ever forgive her for leaving me and Daddy. Which reminded me…

"Daddy told me you died." I blurted out. "He said that you died giving birth to me."

Mother nodded. "Most parents say that. Sometimes, they say that the child's other parent left."

"There are…others like me?"

"More than you may think, dear."

It took me a while to process that I wasn't the only one. There were others like me. I wasn't alone. "Why did you leave?"

Mother fingered the dying roses in the vase; they bloomed fully, looking brand new. "We- we aren't supposed to have any contact with our children."

"But you came here. To see me."

"It happens, occasionally."

"Why aren't you allowed to visit us?"

Mother stared at me, contemplating her answer. "Poseidon spent too much time with his son, Perseus. He began to change, and he had to leave them. Zeus didn't want that to happen again, so he decreed that the gods were not allowed to visit our children."

Linda brought out tea for Mother, Dad, and herself, and hot chocolate for me and Matt. Matt stared at Mother carefully. "You're actually Demeter?"

"Yes,"

"As in, _the _Demeter, Greek goddess of the harvest?"

"Yes, dear boy."

"Then…if you're a Greek goddess…aren't you just a myth?"

"Matthew Harvey King!" Dad shouted. Matt stared at Mother expectantly. "No, it's alright, Michael. Your son's question is a perfectly good one."

Mother inspected Matt carefully, hiding a smile. "I suppose I am just a myth, dear boy, to most people. But to others, I am real. To your father, your sister, and even others you may know, I am as real as you are."

Dad looked up at Linda and smiled. He held out his hand and 'helped' her sit next to him on the couch. Mother smiled tightly and looked at me.

"Daughter, I came here because I wanted to see how you were. When you were with your grandmother…what did she tell you?"

"Nothing…Mother. She wasn't able to say a word."

Mother was still stiff. "Then I must be the one to tell you." She said reluctantly. "Though I would rather have my family with me, I suppose you having your family around will be enough."

"Demeter, she doesn't need to know right now." Dad warned.

"She has a right to know what her future holds."

"She's only a child!"

"I may not have been around for the first ten years of _our_ daughter's life, but I intend to be part of the rest of it!"

Dad gritted his teeth, glaring at my mother. I leaned forward. "Mother, what _does _my future hold?"

Mother smiled tearfully. "Before you were born, the oracle prophesied of a child who would be the most powerful of any of my families' children. 'Blessed with powers no other can understand,' were the oracles exact words."

"What else did she say about me?"

Mother took out a creased paper, and unfolded it with shaking hands. "Apollo gave me a copy of the prophecy after he read it aloud to the Council. I suppose…I'll read it to you now." She looked up, glancing at Dad. "You have a right to know, Elizabeth."

I settled back into the couch, putting my arm around Matt. he shook it off and moved to the other side of the couch.

"_Half-blood child of nature and man_

_With powers no other can understand._

_To bend the elements to her will_

_And Olympus with kindness she shall fill._

_Her fate intertwined with the craftsman's son,_

_Mortals shall pray, "Her will be done."_

_Casting a spell born from rage,_

_Only she can write her final page._

_And though she dies, Death will let her go_

_To save her friends and to know_

_There is magic on her side_

_Her fear, she shall set aside."_

I hugged my knees to my chest. Mother put the paper back in her pocket. "We do not know what everything means, but we have some idea. Hecate is responsible for most of your magic. She dabbles in the element of time, so she saw this coming and was prepared."

Dad stood up. "Demeter, this time I mean it. Elizabeth is still only a child and doesn't need to know everything."

"Michael, she does need to know this. Like I said before, she has that right."

"Would you look at her? She's terrified!"

"So am I." Mother replied coldly. "I may not show it as much, but I am absolutely terrified for the life of my daughter."

"Then stop acting like Zeus and show your emotions!"

Mother stood also and shot a withering glance at Dad before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"She was right, you know," Linda said. Dad sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad and Demeter don't get along well, do they?" Matt said.

"Only because Dad didn't want me to know about the prophecy." I grumbled.

Linda frowned. "Kids, this…this is a really delicate situation."

"What's delicate is that I just found out I'm going to die!" I shouted. "Normal ten-year-olds don't have to worry about that kind of stuff! But, wait, I'm not exactly what you'd call _normal_, am I?"

"Lizzie, please-"

"No, I'm sorry. But this…" looked around, backing away. "I can't stay here, Linda. I'm sorry."

Linda stared at me silently, and nodded. "Okay Lizzie. I- I can take you to a place where you'll be safe. A place with more kids like you."

I paused at the back door. "Where?"

"In…it's in New York."

"What?!"

"I know it's a long way from home, but…you'll be safe there. And Daddy and I can always come get you at the end of the summer."

"Linda, I will not send my only daughter away! She can stay here, like a normal child."

"Daddy, don't you get it already? I'm _not_ a normal child, I'm far _from_ normal!"

"Elizabeth, I won't tolerate this! You're not leaving, and that's final!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I can't stay here. Not if you keep pretending that our lives are not filled with magic."

I picked up my "emergency backpack" and ran to Grammy and Gramp's.

* * *

**Elizabeth: You really ran away?**

**Me: *sigh* Yeah. It was hard.**

**Nicole: But necessary?**

**Me: Yup. I missed them, the first month I was on the run to New York.**

**Elizabeth: How did it work out? Did your dad call the police?**

**Me: Naw, he knew where I was going. He just had Mom keep a closer eye on me while I was running.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So... I'm sorry about not updating this story since May. I guess I was more interested in writing the Percy Jackson ships. I deeply apologize.**

* * *

_On the road_

I slipped in through the back door, wincing as the cedar wood floorboards creaked. I quickly ran into the kitchen and turned on the lights. My backpack slid off my shoulders and fell with a thud.

"G- Grampa?"

Grampa sat at the table with a cup of coffee. "Why hello, sugar- buger. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"I ran away." I said. Grampa clucked. "Problems at home?" He asked sympathetically. I nodded. "Yep,"

Grampa shrugged. "Sometimes, problems can't be solved. I got a feeling that you got something in mind to fix this doozie that you're in."

"I don't know..."

"If you came here, then you must have a plan in mind." He patted my arm and got up to refill the kettle.

"You got a hankering for some hot chocolate, sugar- bugger?" I smiled, relaxed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Ain't it a good thing that I decided to stay up tonight." He said. I nodded, liking the silence.

Grampa set a steaming mug of hot cocoa in front of me. "Tell me more about your family problems." He said kindly. I bit the inside of my lip, thinking. "Well, Momma read some stuff from this weird- looking paper, then she and Daddy had a fight, and then I came here. I ran to the supermarket, then nicely asked the clouds to come down for a minute and float me the rest of the way here." I looked around. "Where's Gramma?"

"Midnight deliveries. They're not regular folks, if you know what I mean."

My eyes grew large. "You mean monsters?" Grampa shrugged. "Don't know. With folks round this town, you never know. They could be normal, like me, or some could be like you and not even know."

"Not knowing is the worst thing ever." I said. Grampa tilted his head to the side; he was thinking. "Do ya think that if your mama never came, and you lived the rest of your life not knowing, living a lie, d'you think you'd be happier?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that I can't go back home."

"And why's that?"

"It don't feel like home. It never really did."

Grampa leaned back in his chair. "Hm," he said, watching me squirm in my seat. "Liza, close your eyes."

"What-"

"Close 'em," Grampa said firmly. I, being only ten years old and having no rebellious bone in my more- than- human body, complied. "Now," Grampa continued. "Reach back in your mind, and grab the earliest memory."

"I'm at the beach with Matt and John."

Grampa shook his head. "Not far enough. Try again."

I glared through my eyelids. "Ohhh- kay, now I'm grabbing at the snowflakes, and..." I frowned in confusion. "I'm in New York? I think... I think that's the Empire State Building in front of my stroller."

"Still not far enough."

I threw my hands up. "I don't know what this is supposed to do for me, but I can't go back much farther. I was, like, two in the last one."

"Then you oughtta just skedaddle back to your daddy."

I gave him a withering glare before closing my eyes. "I see...people. Big people, standing in a U shape around me and Mom."

"Good. What are they saying?"

"They're taking turns standing next to me; no one is talking. Everyone is concentrating on something." I frowned, taking in the scene. "Wait, a woman just came in the door. She's different from the others." The scene grew clearer, and larger, as if...

* * *

I was pulled into my own memory, like Harry was pulled into Tom Riddle's diary in the second book. Everything was in color, though, unlike Riddle's memory. I sat next to Mom, who was in the hospital bed, holding baby me.

The woman at the foot of Mom's bed raised her hands to the ceiling. Her glowing purple eyes turned to me. She winked and faced Mom. "Elizabeth Anne King, daughter of Demeter, you have been gifted with many godly talents. To complete the set, I give you the gift of magic!"

Baby Liz was enveloped in a cloudy, blue haze. An older- looking woman- Gramma, I realized- left the room, looking angry. Dad gripped Mom's hand, smiling tightly; he wasn't prepared for this. With a flourish of her hand, the goddess of magic cast another spell- bestowing another gift: the gift of memory. Hecate smiled as the haze faded. "Elizabeth, you are a very special child. Even more so than any other child known to mankind."

A very important- looking man stepped forward. "Demeter, your child...Elizabeth...will need to be transported to the camp as soon as possible."

"No." Mother said. "Not until she is of a reasonable age- twelve, perhaps." She gazed adoringly at the baby in her arms. "Liza will not learn of what she is until then." Mother looked up sharply at Zeus. "Camp Half- Blood can wait another twelve years for my child."

Zeus bowed stiffly. "As you wish, my sister."

* * *

I returned to the present, gaping at my grandfather. He leaned forward. "What is it, Liza?"

"I- I got pulled into the memory. It was so real!" I sat up and reached for my backpack. I started running to the front door. "I have to go!"

Grampa got up after me. "Whoa! Hold your horses, Liza! Where are you going?"

I turned around, remembering the place Mother and Uncle mentioned. "I am going to Camp Half- Blood, in New York."

Grampa smiled. "You're gonna need a ride, sweetheart."

"Can you take me? Please, Grampa! Just to the camp; it'll only take a few days!"

"What about Ruth? I can't just up 'n leave your gramma behind!"

I sighed and sat back down. "Daddy said I'm never leaving, and there's no one that I know that will take me. Please, Grampa?"

Grampa stared me with tears in his eyes. "Liza, I know you wanna go to New York tonight, but why not wait until tomorrow? You don't have to go home." He said quickly. "I can pull together a bed for you here. Just...wait a little while, okay?"

"Okay." I dropped my backpack to the ground again and laid my head on the table. I didn't see Mom and the gods, but I did dream of the camp. It was big, and everyone was happy. There were no monsters chasing us.

Grampa woke me up and helped me to the pull out bed. "See you in the morning." He whispered and sat in a chair off to the side. I closed my eyes, hoping the past few hours weren't real, that it was all just a dream.

"Elizabeth,"

I turned to the voice. It was soft, and very quiet. I opened my eyes and gasped. Artemis smiled back.

"Hello, child," she whispered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Grampa said to wait 'til morning."

"And your father banned you from leaving at all. _Men_ don't understand our needs."

Artemis shook her head. "We need to get you started on your trip." She muttered about her father being an impatient god. "Grab enough food and supplies; you'll be on the road for many weeks." Artemus frowned. "You should be at Camp before your birthday."

The goddess stood, reaching her hand to help me up also. "I cannot lead you far; only to a mortal who is willing to help. I found her trustworthy, and she will travel with you into New Jersey." The goddess' eyes sparkled dangerously. "There, you will make your journey to Camp Half- Blood. Not alone, but not entirely depended on someone."

"What's the woman's name?"

"Agnes White. She's a very reliable woman, despite her age."

I glanced back at Grampa, uncertain. "Will they...what about..."

"I've left a note, explaining the circumstances. Don't worry, child; they will be safe."

I sighed. Under normal circumstances (Meaning, before Mother dropped by and altered my life forever.), I might have refused to leave, or maybe even yelled at her. But the circumstances were anything but normal. I had considered leaving town when I stumbled through my grandparent's back door earlier that night.

"Promise they'll be safe." My bottom lip quivered. "Swear it on the river Styx."

Artemis stared softly and sadly at me. I detected pity in her eyes. "I swear on the river Styx that your family will be safe here."

"Good." I gripped my backpack tightly. "Then I'm ready to go."

* * *

**A/N: I put a new poll up, on my profile. It's about the journal- story. I can't believe I have a week left of summer vacation! *groans* School is gonna be tough this year.**

**Crazy comment: I started writing Book2 of the Demeter's Child trilogy. XD Honestly, I am one strange demigod. I can't wait to start writing chapter 10! It gets very exciting.**

**And, uh, sorry about the age change, again, but I forgot how old Elizabeth was, so...she's 7 years old, almost eight. Please review! *listens to voice* Mom said to eatceteal for breakfast. Especially on Mondays. Double that if you got school. *rolls eyes* Yeah. Mom can be _such_ a pain. Just humor her. Seriously.**


End file.
